


Consecuencias

by cional



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF, MasterChef 8, Masterchef España
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: Varias historias sueltas.Y que Pandy me perdone.
Relationships: Ivandy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14





	1. Comienzos en el BCC

**Author's Note:**

> Varias historias sueltas.  
> Y que Pandy me perdone.

Iván empieza pensando menudo crack debe de ser el tal Andrés para, al cabo de un rato, pensar que ya basta, ¿no?

El juez del récord Guinness ya los habrá premiado como la parejita más adorable y ardiente del hotel. Pues a dormir, que ese pobre señor tendrá un hogar al cual volver.

Es MUY tarde y él quiere dormir.

¿¡Quién no quiere dormir siendo ya tan tarde como es?!

_¿Qué pasa, que llevan meses sin verse o qué?_

A continuación, como aquellos dos imbéciles siguen a lo suyo, empieza a pensar en los crímenes de los libros que ha leído. Bueno, una vez Andy sacó ese tema. Algo sobre diferenciar el estilo de Raymond Chandler, que no es el de Friends, con el de Agatha Christie, la de la serie de televisión que se parece a Downton Abbey. Andy tenía siempre varios libros y cuadernos cerca..., aunque esos no le sirvan ahora por mucho que le tiente la sonrisilla de insuficiencia de su ensoñación… No eran de crímenes, eran de cocina, de bioquímica, de decoración, de historia, de filosofía… Necesitaría algo práctico. Un Dexter... Sí, Iván piensa más en series como Muerte en el paraíso o Colombo, y en si le cogerían como autor del doble crimen de la parejita fogosa... Imagina que sí. Lástima.

La opción de poner música alta queda descartada porque qué culpa tendrá su vecino del otro lado.

Le avergüenza que aquello le excite... Un poco.

 _Oírlos (oír gemidos, susurros y alguna voz entrecortada) empieza a parecerle mejor que antes._ Y ya que es espectador involuntario de esa bulla, surge en su cabeza otra opción, la de masturbarse escuchándolos. _¿Debería dejar volar la imaginación o…?_

Inquietante, lo sabe, pero Sandra se ha quedado en Orense y ese curso del BCC no ha hecho más que empezar y ya es frustrante.

El pollito se las ha ingeniado, no le preguntes cómo, para adaptar ese máster de repostería o lo que fuera que ganase en un curso completísimo de cocina, repostería y vanguardia. Al parecer era tan sencillo como escribir algunos emails, ir allí antes y hacer unas cuantas pruebas de nivel para que el curso se adaptase a tus necesidades y carencias y no al contrario.

“Carencias” eso le dijo, con una medio sonrisa.

Le faltó añadir “tu curso sería eterno, Iván”.

Pero sabe que lo pensó. _Chalado retorcido..._

Así que ahora el flamante subcampeón compartía algunas clases con él, otras con Ana y otras con quien le daba la real gana, a decir verdad. Y todos lo adoraban. El mundo se había vuelto loco debido a la pandemia, qué se le iba a hacer.

_Pero bueno, esta gente no duerme o qué_

\- ¡A callar ya, nenes, que es tarde! - grita mirando hacia el ventanal de su suite.

Al final, tardísimo, se queda dormido de puro agotamiento y no sabe si delira en todo lo que sueña o está recordándolo.

Todavía está amaneciendo cuando lo despierta un gemido ahogado.

Algo primario lo pone en guardia _… ¿Sandra?, n_ o puede evitar pensar.

Pero no, no es ella porque su lado de la cama está vacío. No se acostumbra a ocupar el lado derecho porque es el de ella. _Vacío._

 _Pero si yo he reconocido esa voz…_ \- ¡Joder! – su propio recuerdo lo hace soltar esa expresión y pegar un bote en la cama.

Sí, las imágenes se suceden… _Batiendo helado_ -o mirando cómo lo bate Ana- _con Jordi Cruz observando mientras lo vacila, quejándose del dolor de espalda en uno de los ejercicios más sencillos que existen_ -y que por eso se lo mandó-, _estirándose en la tumbona de la piscina en traje de baño_ -olé, por cierto- _, fingiendo un bostezo para escaquearse de alguna fiesta en el salón con los demás..._

_Conoce_ ese gemido, conoce al tal Andrés.

Andy solo era un nombre artístico como bien descubrió al mundo la madre del artista.

 _Excelente. Qué bien todo. Buenos días, pollitos; habéis despertado al gallo. Ale, comencemos ya el día, Demos ejemplo al corral_ , piensa mientras se calza las zapatillas y se dirige a la ducha.

Su propia voz interior le amonesta, y se muere de vergüenza.

 _Sobre todo, aquí dentro, deja de pensar en lo que no debas, que nos conocemos_.

Se lo cruza por los pasillos en un cambio de clases. Va con otros cuatro, él en el centro. el guaperas del extremo ha debido decir algo gracioso porque todos se ríen de forma impúdica. ¿Todos? Bueno, Andy hace un mohín, elevando la comisura, estirando los labios hacia la izquierda como si aquello _no_ fuera lo más gracioso que ha escuchado nunca.

_Iván quiere saber qué es lo más gracioso que ha escuchado Andrés._

_¿Lo sabes tú?_

_Necesitaría aprenderlo, es para un amigo._

\- Buenos días, Iván, - le mira fijamente, _no soporta que lo mire... -_ ¿Todo bien? - _...de esa manera…_

Está tan indiferente... _como si no hubieran compartido meses encerrados en la misma casa._

¡Ni siquiera lo saluda _…como él quisiera_!

Acaba de pasar de largo con su flamante comitiva.

¿Lo adoran porque estuvo en Masterchef? ¡Pues él también fue..!

Vale, bien pensado, no cree que el rubito con pinta de finlandés lo viera, y aquel tan feo que parece que ni habla el idioma…, y ese tío de la mochila guay también tiene pinta de ser de fuera y de haber viajado hasta España hace nada para matricularse en algún prestigioso curso digno de él...

_¡Pero aun así!_

_Le caen casi tan mal como Andy._

_¿Y qué haces cuando alguien te cae fatal? ¿Evitarlo, o no?_

Eso es, gracias por el consejo. No puede evitarlo. Lo busca por el hotel nada más regresar de las clases.

Al final, como una fan loca, acaba muy sonriente en la recepción del complejo hotelero fingiendo ser una persona educada y sensata que pregunta

\- por mi amigo Andrés, sí, de la 720. No lo he visto en el hall y habíamos quedado.

La recepcionista, “Eve”, sonríe con amabilidad, mientras le pide que espere en lo que hace una consulta; Iván aguarda simulando desinterés mientras concentra todo su esfuerzo en evitar tamborilear los dedos contra el cristal hasta que la joven le indica que el señor García ha debido regresar ya de la talasoterapia, que es posible que se encuentre en su habitación, y le desea una feliz tarde.

Esto genera un par de preguntas inmediatas, claro. La de Iván es una desoladora petición de ayuda, muda, afortunadamente _¿Y no me vas a acompañar a buscarlo?_

La pregunta de la empleada del hotel es un alegre _¿Ves?_ a su compañero _Están súper liados_ , asintiendo en dirección a las puertas recién cerradas del ascensor en cual acaba de subirse Iván. Este pulsa el botón 7, número mágico, y el ascensor se pone en marcha.

Una vez en el pasillo se plantea irse a su suite. No lo hace, claro que no. Llama a la puerta contigua.

\- ¿Paula? Ah, ya me extrañaba. Pasa, Iván. Vamos, no te quedes ahí.

 _Ahora es cuando piensa en una excusa para entrar_ Ah, no... Si ya ha entrado.

 _Pues ha sido muy sencillo, la verdad,_ se felicita a sí mismo _._

Qué bien huele Andy, por favor. Le das ganas de darle un mordisco.

No.

En absoluto.

Lleva una camisa de esas pijas y un pantalón de lino. ¿Igual lo ha interrumpido? ¿Iría a algún sitio…? Nadie se viste así para estar por casa. _Bueno, él sí solía…_

_¿Y si está leyendo o concentrado en algo? Pues que se aguante._

\- ¿Qué tal llevas todo? Pinta genial el BCC, ¿verdad?

_¿Lo cualo? Ah, que lo ha debido de pronunciar en inglés. Vaya personajazo._

_¿Bueno, el nombre es en inglés, no? Pobre pollito, si es adorable._

\- Está interesante, sí – acalla sus múltiples, y contradictorias, voces interiores.

\- ¿Habéis hecho ya las versiones del rape Wellington y del pastel kulibiak? Te van a encantar.

Sonríe, asintiendo a sus palabras. _¿Andy siempre sabe qué decir? Qué rabia le tiene, la verdad._

Como no sabe qué decir, ni ciertamente la menor idea de a qué ha ido, se limita a mirarlo intensamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Espera que aquello no dé lugar a malentendidos? Ni se lo plantea.

\- Oye, menuda habitación tienes.

\- ¿La tuya no es así?

La habitación de Andy es de esquina y tiene tres ventanales como el suyo. No, como el suyo no... Dos son grandes como el único suyo, que bastan para iluminar una habitación como esa, aunque sea bastante más amplia que su junior suite..., pero la de Andy tiene además un ventanal central que casi duplica el tamaño de cada una de las otras dos ventanas... _Lo odia._

\- Es parecida.

Andy asiente.

\- Oye, sé que no te he llamado en estas semanas. Imagino que no estarás enfadado ni nada de eso.

\- Claro que no. - _Vale, no se acordaba ya…, había logrado bloquear ese recuerdo. Lo dicho, lo odia._ \- Simplemente..., bueno ya sabes, quería que tuvieras mi número - _¿Para qué? ¡Si no casan!_ , se grita a sí mismo.

\- Claro, de acuerdo.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Vienes a hablarme del Ivanandy? – _Pues mira, ni se le había ocurrido._

\- Nunca pasó nada... –, se defiende. 

\- No, claro que no – lo mira como si compartieran una broma interna. - Claro que no, Iván. Pero respecto al Ivandy, bueno…, aunque después de aquello, que además fue una tontería... – suspira y mueve la cabeza negando a los lados. - Tú quisiste que no pasara más, y no pasó. Yo, perdóname, pero personalmente creo que fue un error. - _¿El qué? -_ Mejor hacerlo y olvidarse. De esta manera, ya lo has visto, surge hasta un shippeo porque la tensión sexual no resuelta es demasiado evidente. – Andy se anima a hacerle una confesión, aunque no sea la que Iván necesita. - ¿Sabes? Hasta me toman el pelo mis hermanos pequeños, imagínate...

\- Sandra no cree que

\- Yo se lo he contado a Paula.

\- Qué. -Le da. Le da un infarto, y a ver cómo explican que le dé en la suite de Andy. - A ver qué le has contado exactamente a tu novia... ¡Nunca pasó nada! No puedes hacerme esto...

\- A ver, Iván. Pasar sí pasaron cosas, sentimos cosas.

 _No, no, no... Tú no entiendes nada._

_¿Tú, …quién de los dos?_

Sigue hablando, pues Iván sigue en silencio. No consigue oírle porque tiene los oídos taponados y lo único que consigue decir, después de serenarse un poco, es

\- Repito que no pasó nada. Sandra no puede enterarse. Ya te odia.

-Hombre, muchas gracias. ¿Tú qué le has contado?

\- ¿¡Yo!? ¡¡Nada en absoluto!!

\- Vale, casi que la entiendo... Pobrecita. Si es que mientes fatal. Mira aquel vídeo… Fue una terrible idea..., y estoy seguro de que tus dotes para la actuación no han mejorado en este tiempo.

\- Oye, Andy, yo quería

_Decirte que hemos sido idiotas todo este tiempo_

_Que me voy ya, ¿no? Tendré que volver a mi habitación a echarme la siesta porque anoche no me dejaste dormir._

Y de no dejarlo dormir… que no sea de esa manera, ¿verdad?

_¿Por cuál se decide…?_

Bueno, no es como si Andy diera alguna opción cuando lo besa. O cuando abre su camisa… O cuando señala la cama repleta de almohadones…

Iván inspira, tomando aire porque realmente lo que le pide el cuerpo es dormir, feliz, satisfecho, abrazado a él… a poder ser durante un par de semanas seguidas. - Yo quería - se queda mirándolo. Andy ya está bien colocado, su lado de la cama _el derecho, ¿tan compatibles son?_ tiene incluso bien estirada la sábana sobre él, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Ha estado bien, sí. Tápate – dice sin mucho interés mientras señala la sábana que le tapa a él. - Me gusta dejar la ventana abierta para que entre la brisa y de madrugada refresca mucho.

Iván asiente - ¿Y - no quiere decir el nombre - si viene...- _tu novia?_ , piensa.

\- Oh, tranquilo por eso. Está con un par de amigas, salieron a la calita esa que-

_Cómo puede ser tan calmado siempre…_

\- ¡Pero volverá y nos verá aquí!

\- Que no, Iván - le sonríe- tranquilo, hombre, que estás en la lista – le hace un guiño, señalando medio adormilado a la mesilla.

\- ¿La... lista?

\- ¿Tú no has visto Friends...? -ver cómo le brillan los ojos, iluminándose con las ganas de burlarse de él, de compartir una broma más, lo despejan un poco- Pero si debe de ser se tu época... - señala al cajón - Sí, ese es, el superior. Puedes abrirlo.

Entre cuatro cargadores inalámbricos que forman una estable torre plateada, dos moleskines, y algo que parece un estuche de gafas muy caro, está el papelito. Llama la atención precisamente porque no parece importante en absoluto.

Medio arrugado, pero conservado entre objetos perfectamente alineados.

_Ahora se acuerda..._

No es una lista plastificada como la de Ross Geller, pero la letra bien podría usarse para invitarte a la tertulia mensual del té de las señoras que realiza el Casino de Madrid.

Va leyendo - "Lista de Andrés: ♥Iván" ¿Y esto? – Le salta una pregunta genuina, hasta que… Vale. Sabe _perfectamente_ lo que es.

\- Cosa de Paula, como podrás comprobar. También los guioncitos.

\- El Pandy es adorable.

\- Yo lo shippeo activamente.

_Claro. No es su letra..._

Sabe qué significa eso _-y nota una gota caer en el centro de su pecho-_ sabe perfectamente qué _no_ ha significado todo aquello para Andy.

_¿De verdad me estás diciendo que-?_

¿Y qué debería hacer él ahora… gastar alguna broma que le quite hierro al asunto?

El triste consuelo de “ _al menos no le dije que lo quería”_ no le sirve _… -_ Me consuela comprobar que estoy en el primer lugar. - finge esa seguridad que tanto odiaba en Andy, pero no es capaz de forzar la sonrisa. _¿Qué puede hacer, si no hace eso? Cómo entiende ahora a Andy. Cómo odia al jurado…_ \- Yo mmm - _Andy, siempre Andy dejándolo sin palabras_ \- Seguro que tienes aquí de lo bueno lo mejor.

\- No creas - se atreve a decirle con descaro - Oh bueno soy realista... Paula se ha flipado más en la suya.

\- A ver quién... “♥Tami” Oh, por supuesto, tu adorada Tamara.

\- “♥Paz Vega” - _Vaya, otra ganadora -_ Paula también la ha incluido. Y con más fortuna. A mí Paz Vega no me hizo ni puñetero caso, ya lo viste…

 _¿Quién es el siguiente,_ se pregunta Iván con una sana curiosidad, _Carlos Maldonado?_ Es que hasta que hace gracia que tenga más competencia. Qué barbaridad...

\- A ver, qué pone... “♥ ~~Jordi Cruz~~ ”

_¡¿Por qué pone Jordi Cruz!?_

_¿Y que significa que esté tachado?_

(Fin)


	2. Como ir juntos al cine

Ya lo había vivido. Como si fuera el actor que siempre obtiene los mismos papeles, como el espectador de una película de esas que reponen constantemente. Tenía esa sensación de agobio, de decirse _estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, haciendo esto una vez más_.

Únicamente salir al mar lo relajaba y le hacía ver todo con más perspectiva... Obviamente en ese verano estaban comiendo más pescado que nunca.

Lo había sentido con las anteriores a Sandra, a Orense, y a la vida allí; y eso que antes de Masterchef _todo era demasiado sencillo._

Cierto cariño, recuerdos –pocos o muchos, según el tiempo o el uso de este- pueden quedarse, pero el enamoramiento se va y el amor también. Iván se jacta de ser un tipo claro, noble... ¿Lo va a ser con ella, también en esta ocasión..., por él? No, no lo cree.

La estabilidad, la compañía…, logran que esas relaciones – tantas- se mantengan para siempre. A veces puedes engañarte por un tiempo, tal vez -si eres ¿afortunado?-, por muchos años.

Ver varias veces al mes esa escena en la tele de casa que tanto te emocionó en el cine, ¿te gustaría?

Ver mil veces tu película favorita, ¿apetece…? ¿Irías al cine a verla? ¿Seguro? ¿Por _cuánto_ tiempo?

En algún momento te gustará descubrir qué echan en la otra sala; tal vez quedarte un ratito. Antes los cines eran así -varias películas por jornada y podías quedarte a todas-: ibas a una sala, entrabas con la película iniciada, la veías hasta que comenzaba la siguiente, y luego otra más..., y te ibas cuando llegabas a la escena de la película durante la cual te habías sentado. Una rueda perfecta, como la de los proyectores de las películas.

¿Y cómo no vas a querer saber en qué consiste esa otra película?

Está aquí mismo, sucediendo en la sala contigua -es un momentito, en serio-.

Y si te gusta más, qué haces, ¿te quedas?

No, vas y vuelves.

Sólo que ...no, no quieres volver. _¿Quieres?_

_"Quédate a dormir aquí, no vaya a ser que despiertes a Alberto o algo así."_

_"Claro. Bien."_

_"Mañana directo a la ducha y aquí no ha pasado nada."_

_"Es que esto no cambia nada," una octava más alta de lo normal "nada." Pronunciado con mucho acento, como si estuviera nervioso o algo así.  
_

_"Es evidente que no casamos. Por eso ni he sacado el tema, Iván." No está nervioso ni decepcionado, ¿verdad? Cómo va a estarlo._

Tampoco necesita convencerse a sí mismo de nada, ¿a que no?

Pues eso, no. No volvieron a sacar el tema, desde luego. No casaban. Se repetía ese mantra.

Daba igual que también aquella situación se repitiera con asiduidad; eso no lo hacía real.

Andy siempre le decía _"No es comparable. No busques comparaciones"._ Y él no podía dejar de pensar _Tu pelo es más suave._

¿Dónde acudir para poder cambiar la película a la cual te suscribiste? ¿Te pedirán explicaciones?

_¿Y si tus explicaciones son pura frivolidad?_

Confías en poder decir que estuvo bien, en serio, que fue genial pero que quieres que forme parte ya de tu pasado.

¿Alguien entiende -tú mismo, acaso- que esa gran película se quede atrás?

Y si se queda atrás…, cuanto antes lo haga, mejor, ¿o no?

Iván sabe que debería dar un paso al frente, como esos actores que salen a las tablas... Piensa en que si actúa en ese presente será para cambiarlo. De acuerdo. ¿Por qué, exactamente?

 _No lo sabes, Iván, cómo vas a saberlo_ , escucha su voz calmada y analítica, como siempre.

 _¿Es que es peor no tener un reemplazo?, s_ e pregunta a sí mismo.

Siempre creyó que era peor tenerlo, pero ya no sabe demasiado de la vida que quiere llevar de ahora en adelante.

Hacerte viejo te descubre qué -a quién, cómo, dónde...- no quieres ni mereces sufrir más..., pero puedes seguir igual de despistado con el resto; lo cual, Iván admite, le produce mucho vértigo, más que cuando se cuestionaba demasiado todo aquello -críticas a los jueces del concurso incluidas-.

A veces saber la verdad de algo te obliga a actuar en consecuencia... Y quedarse quieto es también una respuesta.

" _No es tan sencillo. Tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy inseguro…" -qué espera que haga, quiere gritarle- "No_ _lo estoy, en serio, nene."_

 _"De acuerdo, Iván." Potencial._ _.. Tengo -tenemos- mucho potencial. ¿Soy el único que lo ve? En la cocina, en la vida..._

_"No quiero que creas que estoy avergonzado de ti o algo así."_

_Le viene una cita célebre, que odia, a la mente: 'puedo resistirlo todo... salvo la tentación'. Siempre_ _ha procurado manejar sus nervios, tener autocontrol. Por eso contesta "¿Avergonzado, por qué? Soy atractivo"._

_La sonrisa sincera y cálida con la que le contesta Iván le hace sonreír un poquito, pero no se refleja en sus ojos claros._

Iván se pregunta _¿Y si dejamos todo tal cual está?_

Y a la vez se rebela: quiere decirle que hay que intentarlo. _¿Dónde está su parte más valiente y aguerrida cuando más la necesita?_

Por otra parte, sentidiño. Si se obliga a seguir en el presente, podría no estar tan mal...

¿Ahora sopesa posibilidades, trama estrategias...? _Pudiendo haberle copiado mejor alguna virtud..._ Le pediría la balanza con la cual posaba haciéndose el interesante, pero sabe que se reiría en su cara.

Masterchef..., esa rápida corriente del tiempo donde su pensamiento iba de una visión de felicidad a otra… ¡Madia leva!

 _Eso no lo se lo quiere perder._ ¿Debería hacer caso a esa sensación?

No, no cree que, si permite simplemente que el presente sea y que siga fluyendo a un futuro en común, todo se desmorone y llegue el hastío, los reproches …o el odio.

Piénsalo, se dice. Si te obligas a seguir caminando a su lado en el presente, muy posiblemente el futuro… _será esto mismo._

Un bucle, girando, de nuevo...como esa rueda que proyecta películas..., salvo que siempre es la misma, la que no te gusta ya. _  
_

Sí, acabarás rechazando todo; hasta esa escena de vuestra película que siempre te conmovía, esas que tanto os hacían disfrutar y reír…, hasta puede afectar a aquella en la cual os mirabais _así_.

_Como te mira Andy. Como lo miras tú a él._

Por otra parte, Iván, en serio..., ¿la nueva película es tan buena? No, no realmente.

 _Y mejor que no le guste, la verdad_.

El sofá, la película, y dos personas que se llevan bien. ¿Quieres cambiar eso?

Mucha gente dedica toda su vida a encontrar algo parecido a lo que tú ya tienes.

 _Sandra siempre se duerme cuando vemos series o películas juntos_ , recuerdas.

Podría, ya sabes, cambiar de canal a veces.

Un ratito, lo justo para tomar aire y seguir en el presente, afrontar el futuro que ya es el hoy.

¿No daría una cierta libertad, mantener esa seguridad?

Además, esa nueva película…, ni siquiera casa con tus gustos.

Dos ideas en su mente: _Pero quién no sentiría la intriga vs._ _¿No es mejor -más emocionante- que no suceda?_

Muchas películas de miedo se estropean precisamente cuando el suspense que se ha venido construyendo se rompe, bien con una muerte o bien mostrando al malo. Así que sí, tienes razón.

Que no suceda, se dice, siempre que puedas soportarlo, claro está.

Después de tanto tiempo observando la puerta de esa sala, qué menos que valorar -desear- echar un vistazo.

Es un error, pero, ¿te estás equivocando? _Un poco._

Repetirías sin dudarlo. Lo negarías todo, claro.

Quien te conozca pondrá una mano en el fuego por ti, tranquilo.

Esa persona asegurará a los demás que el humo y el olor a quemado no vienen de su propia mano.

¡Imposible!

Esconderse a plena luz de los focos.

_Después de todo, has aprendido del mejor._

Huyes…, huyes tanto que llama la atención.

Y ese giro de 180º se vuelve uno de 360º.

Volver al origen… Así, os acabáis encontrando en ¿Gaylicia? _Tiene su gracia_ , piensas _._

_\- ¿Quieres una Estrella Galicia? Parecías_ _preocupado por teléfono._

_\- Sigo preocupado en persona._

Y los seguidores con esa sonrisilla, claro. _  
_

¿O es casualidad que Iván haga un par de sus directos desde una casa que no conocen ni sus allegados?

No decírselo a Sandra y a los demás es porque no surge, sin más.

Os veis pocas veces, claro. Sara Lúa, Sonsoles y Adrienne están siempre juntas. Su caso es como el de ellas; simplemente, se olvidan de publicar una foto de la quedada. _Iván, que no maneja bien las redes sociales._ Lo cual, también es tema de conversación recurrente. 

\- Lo he visto en tu Instagram.

\- ¿Veías mi Instagram?

\- Vaiche Boa – con acento perfecto. Por si no lo entiende (jaja), lo repite – Qué más quisieras.

\- Lo veías. Acabas de confesarlo.

\- Pues sí, Iván, ya sabes que veía alguna cosa. Instagram te avisa de quiénes ven tus stories.

\- No… no sabía eso.

 _Como dejarle una pistola a un niño_ , Andy suspira - También yo veía las tuyas…, pero sin entrar en tus cuentas fan, no como otros.

Iván decide tratar de explicarse - A veces las publicaciones saltan.

\- Sí, sin duda -con voz plana, _a saber qué hastags estará siguiendo_ , piensa divertido. Iván responde con otra sonrisa-. ¿Sabes? Me llegaban MD “¿Andy, sabes que Iván entra a mirar y nos da megusta a todo lo que subimos de ti?”

\- ¿Y tú qué hacías?

\- Pues le daba a megusta.

\- Mmmm no creo yo que eso fuera lo más inteligente, chiqui.

\- Le daba a todo megusta, tampoco te vayas a creer algo, Iván.

Paula está por allí alguna vez, se sienta con ellos como si no supiera -¿no le importase?- lo que está sucediendo. Tampoco sucede nada... Pero no suben una story de eso. Además, si la subieran, ¿qué va a proponer la gente, el Ivpandy? 

_Acuerdan no coincidir en un tiempo, es normal._

_Y tampoco siguen escribiéndose -no tanto, al menos-_ _, no son viejos amigos, ¿lo son?_

Despistes constantes en este verano extraño hacen que haga cosas tan inteligentes como pasar de tierra al barco y que el móvil que lleva en la mano -qué, ¿estás obsesionado?-, se le caiga al agua.

 _Al menos no me lo tiró Sandra,_ piensa con una sonrisa triste.

Tú no solías tener ese tipo de humor negro, ¿recuerdas?, se dice. Aunque eso era AC -antes del concurso-.

Lo recuerda perfectamente, muchas gracias.

_El agua borra todo._

_Igual simplemente está confundido. Tendrá que reiniciar, como el teléfono móvil._

¿No es eso lo que querría ella? _Y por qué te sientes culpable,_ se dice _, es que no era esto lo que tú querías..._

Tras las excusas "estará roto" "es algo antiguo, ya sabes, a ver el cargador" encuentra en un cajón su viejo móvil que te da con un suspiro "Te vendría bien dejarlo unos días. Estás siempre conectado de madrugada como si fueras un rapaz..."

¡Genial, funciona bien! Por el pasillo, de camino a la salita de estar, se pondría a dar saltos de alegría pero no quiere que el móvil sustituto sufra otro premio Darwin y se deslice del bolsillo de su bañador favorito.

Lo primero que hace con el móvil viejo que ella le presta es entrar en Instagram: comprobar que las conversaciones no se han borrado.

Y su voz suena con tanta claridad que comprueba, mirando a su lado, si está mirándolo con esa sonrisilla traviesa _ya veo que sigues sin saber cómo funcionan esas redes sociales que usas._

_"Nos meterás en un problema, Iván.", eso le escribió una vez, sí ahí está escrito seguido de, "La música de tu story es horrible, por cierto"._

Querría iniciar una conversación con él, claro.

Desde la última ha pasado ya…, da igual, es _demasiado_ tiempo. Allá va. Escribe un saludo, lo reescribe, se piensa si enviarlo y, finalmente, pulsa con la yema de su dedo índice para borrarlo.

_Buen chico. Habías hecho propósito de enmienda, ¿no recuerdas?_

Lleva veinte minutos con el móvil en la mano y únicamente ha entrado en su perfil y en el chat que tienen en común.

_¿No ibas a subir una story de esas?_

_Fíjate, lo último que te escribió es, precisamente, una canción recomendada para una story._

Es la que ameniza en bucle toda su mañana.

A Sandra también le gusta.

Nadie se sorprende de que publique la foto del café “Buenos días” a mediodía. _¿Por qué deberían?_

¿Y el café de la fotografía? Es como el agua sucia que se tragó su teléfono móvil.

Es todo agua…, _¿olvidaste meter la cápsula? Un veranito de trapallada en trapallada llevas._

Necesita salir de todo aquello, a ver si logra centrarse de nuevo. 

_Debería ser más maduro, claro._

_Oye, pues el pollito no te escribe..._

_¡Estos móviles del demonio...!_ Borrar, limpiar, ignorar…, no funciona. ¿Y qué más da? Tampoco es que haya recibido muchos mensajes suyos…

Aunque esa voz de la experiencia vuelve cuando menos la necesita y es la que le recuerda que _Andy siempre estuvo tan seguro en lo suyo..., e inseguro por ti y lo vuestro..._

Y es que, ¿cómo no va a estar inseguro, cómo no se va a refugiar en los suyos si le ve negarlo de ese modo? _Cierto..._ Así que mira al móvil constantemente, por si le escribe.

Los primeros pasos los dio siempre Andy.

Él los hubiera dado, claro, pero no entonces... _Mañana,_ como el gag de Mota.

 _¿Y si llega un momento en el cual no hay un mañana?_ Aleja ese pensamiento. Y atento -e inmóvil-, mira al móvil.

¿Está un poquito obsesionado? Sandra se ríe y le dice que usa más el móvil viejo ahora que cuando tenía el bueno. _Pantallas._ _La gente se protege con mascarillas y pantallas de plástico, que le dejen a él con la suya._ ¿O el paréntesis, la pantalla, era el Ivandy?

Iván está inseguro porque ya no sabe qué es lo correcto cuando siempre lo ha sabido y lo ha defendido con fiereza. Está inseguro... Está enfadado por sentirse así. 

_¿Y cómo no va a estarlo, has visto lo que publican los Pandy? Acabará siendo su #1fan._

No puede evitar mirar el IG de Andy _un poco_. Constantemente.

_Por eso están así, en primer lugar._

_El Ivandy se gestó porque Iván no supo no mirar, eso fue lo que los metió en problemas._

_No sabe evitar mirarlo. Es_ _como observar a alguien en un trabajo delicado, artesanal…_

Una mirada que continúa -una pasada, una ráfaga, lo llama- para no pararla en quien quiere memorizar. Hay cosas inconscientes como el movimiento inconsciente del cuerpo para situarse a su lado.

Deberían entenderlo, es tan interesante observar cómo nace una sonrisa desde la comisura de sus labios, ese lunar… ¿Y cuando se percató de que también lo miraba él...?

_Lo viste en sus ojos y los tuyos correspondían._

_Cómo no iba a valer la pena._

_"Ningún cierre es asumible,_ te dijo una vez, _igual es mejor dejarlo pasar. Demasiadas complicaciones, pocas ventajas"_. Y después lo besó, claro; así que la única opción que les queda era aquel ´no me consta´ que dicen a veces en los juicios, mirando a la cámara que puso Sandra delante. También podía reírse de que la gente es muy ingeniosa –“Ivandy” nombre _todo_ perfecto- o -su favorito- ignorarlo. Eso último era también más doloroso.

¿Compensaba? Hablar de madrugada, mandarse mensajes, trazar planes para el BCC que sabía de antemano que no iban a cumplirse -y menos todavía los de _después-.  
_

_¿La verdad? Está deseando dejarse confundir en las aguas de La Perla, admirando el paseo hasta la biblioteca de la playa de La Concha -¿la conocerá ya?, quiere llevarlo-, mojarse entre bromas con los grifos de las cocinas del BCC y disfrutar de los txokos de Donosti… Es un imposible y mejor será seguir como estamos._

¿Ir al cine es una cita? ¿Es más íntimo que otras cosas que ya han hecho, necesariamente? ¿O simplemente más público? ¿Más público que salir en la televisión?

Recuerdos vagos como de una película antigua.

La posibilidad de reposición de esa película en su casa, en Galicia, en el BCC, en su mente…

Ninguno de los dos supo hacer palomitas en el concurso. _Y mira que es sencillo..._ Sandra no cocina. Paula..., se maneja, por lo visto. Bueno, Andy decía que mandarla a la compra era saber de antemano qué iba a traer y empezar a encender los fuegos y a cortar las verduras necesarias porque siempre compraba lo mismo. Iván imagina que Andy prefiere eso a que sea él quien le haga la compra. _Y todavía así se saca buenos platos de la manga, el condenado..._

Finaliza agosto y, con él, se va oficialmente un verano cuajado de Galicia y de Pandy. Y llega octubre.

¿Ahora qué?

Que el mar borre lo que ha sucedido…, puede hacerlo, pero no su importancia.

Observa el mar desde su casa, inspirando profundamente, preparando las maletas con la mente puesta en ese curso que va a comenzar en San Sebastián en unos días.

Un gallego siempre está mirando al mar, es un hecho.

¿Adónde huir de uno mismo? ¿Dónde enterrar el deseo?

Corriendo por San Juan kalea, siente la anticipación de entrar a hurtadillas en el cine con la luz tenue, cómplice de su transgresión -por otra parte, inevitable-. El calor inunda su cuerpo de súbito, impulsado por un poder invisible, ya en la sala. Buscarlo, cuando ya están las luces apagadas. " _Siento haber llegado tan tarde"._ Y darle un beso.

¿Que qué película van a ver? Eso da igual hoy, lo importante es lo que decidan _después._

(fin)


End file.
